Never Again
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: As the group fell into this twisted book, they realize their feelings. There's one pair that just can't sort this out perfectly. When their lives are on the line, what will they do? "I'm so sorry... I'll never leave you again... Never Again..." He whispered to me in a comforting voice.
1. Intro

**HEY! So, I know I barely update anymore and that I should continue with 'Future Visitors' instead of writing a different story. **

**Well, first off, there's this one-shot I'm working on. I'll put it up sooner or later. Look forward to it! It's a NaLu fanfic called 'That Stupid Scarf'.**

**I'll try to update as most as I can. I can't update anything from Monday to Friday though. Big North Bay thing happening! SO EXCITED! Hope I get to bunk with my friends! **

**Anyways, please enjoy this one for now! It's called 'Never again'. Mostly a GrUvia, but more couples will come. Don't expect anything too good come out of it though. See ya guys later! **

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me. (THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY! I DON'T WANT TO SAY THIS FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE, SO JUST COUNT THIS ONE FOR ALL OF THEM!)**

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Luce. I didn't know that I and Happy would be that bad at cooking…"

Lucy let out a long sigh. "Whatever, Natsu, I mean I appreciate the effort you put in trying to make me breakfast, but next time, ask me first."

"Okay. You wanna go on a mission? New ones were put up on the board today!" Natsu said cheerfully.

The blond smiled and stood up from her seat. "Sorry, Natsu, I already promised Levy that I would help her clean the guild library up. Maybe you could go on one with Gray and Erza instead."

Nastu shook his head. "Nah, it wouldn't be the same without you, Luce. I'll just beat up Stripper. See ya!"

Lucy walked over to the library where her blue-haired friend was waiting for her. "What took you so long, Lu-Chan? I was waiting for 10 minutes!"

"I was talking to Natsu. Sorry, Levy-Chan. Shall we clean now?"

* * *

"My Goodness! How the heck did Condie just die like that?! THIS IS MONSTERARITY!" Lucy exclaimed as she slammed the book on the floor.

"I know right! But isn't Gil with Frillia just adorable? I mean, Gil is such a tsudere!" Levy gushed.

"You got that right! Hey, Levy-Chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we just made more of a mess than usual?"

As the two took a look around the library, they realized that they had discarded every single book out of its shelves.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP SOON! MASTER MACAROV IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT US!" Levy screamed.

The library doors opened and the Master walked in. he sighed as he saw the mess of books everywhere on the floors of the library. "I figured this would happen… LEVY! LUCY! You can stop hiding now. I have some girls and guys here to help you out with this mess."

Levy and Lucy came out from behind a shelf and smiled nervously. "Sorry Master… We got too caught up in reading.

Macarov waved them off.

"I don't want to…" A voice said in a whining way.

"Well, too bad. It's your punishment. You guys went overboard again on the mission." Macarov hissed.

"But, it was all Flame Brain's fault!"

"Natsu! Gray! Listen to the master!" A girl's voice said angrily.

"Aye sir!"

Master pushed in the three into the library and shut the doors with a boom.

"Levy, Lucy! We are here to help with your cleaning!" Erza said.

Levy and Lucy shook their heads and picked up some books to put them back to where they were.

"You guys can go take that section there."

* * *

"FINALLY, THE LAST BOOK!" Natsu gleefully said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Erza nodded her head. "Yes. We have not gotten much sleep. After this, we should go home right away."

As Natsu picked up the book with his usual grin, the book started to shine.

"Don't tell me…"

"What?"

"Please don't tell me that it's a magic book!" Lucy's voice was warped as everyone in the library got sucked inside the book.

And they weren't the only ones in the library…

* * *

**HOW WAS IT?! It was just the introduction and stuff, so don't be too disappointed! I'm posting the real first chapter today. **

**And I know I said that it was a GrUvia fanfic. IT WILL BE! BE PATIENT YOUNG GRASSHOPPERS! Patience is virtue… **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Aquamarine2002**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

"ANYONE HERE?! IT'S TOO DARK TO SEE ANYTHING!" Levy screamed.

"LEVY-CHAN! WALK TOWARDS MY VOICE!" Lucy yelled back.

Levy walked around mindlessly as Lucy kept talking to tell where she was. She bumped into something that gave out a grunt.

Levy stumbled back and fell. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

The 'thing' snickered. "Get up, Shrimp."

"Gajeel?!"

The said guy smirked in the dark. "Yup, it shouldn't be too long with us staying in the dark. Eventually, Salamander's gonna use his fire to light up the place."

Just as the iron dragon slayer had said, light soon illuminated the darkness and everyone could now see each other.

A long pathway was shown, like a cave. Torches were up along the walls and Natsu lit most of them up with his fire breath.

The cave was lit up and the group could see the way.

They walked through the pathway in silence, wondering when they were actually going to see light.

Later, someone spoke up.

"How did Gajeel get here anyways? I thought that it was only me, Natsu, Erza Gray, and Levy. The book should've only worked with people in the library." Lucy said.

"I was sleeping. It's not exactly what you would call quiet in the guild hall…" Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh… Well then… I guess that counts." Lucy said dumbfounded.

Soon, they got to the end of the pathway and their eyes were blinded. As they continued walking forward, they could see that they were in a village.

But it wasn't Magnolia.

Erza walked up to a guy selling something and slapped him. "I demand you tell me where we are right now."

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?! Yeah, go ahead and slap people whenever you want, huh? It's not like I'm selling something illegal." The man rubbed his aching cheek. "This is Galandia. The city of King Igneel and his son Prince Dra- PRINCE DRAGNEEL! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RUDENESS!" He apologized frantically as he bowed multiple times.

Natsu looked at him with a confused face. "Prince? What the heck are you talking about?"

"LUCIELLA! There you are! I was wondering why it took you so long to get the groceries. Mother is going to be so mad at you! You're too nice to her, Levy. She needs to have her limits, you know." A familiar voice said.

"Lis! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna looked at Lucy with confusion. "What do you mean? My name is Lisanna. Now then, we must leave. Mother collapsed again." Lisanna pulled them both by their arms and left.

"SON, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT RUN AWAY?!" A bellowing voice boomed.

Natsu's ears perked up as he recognized the voice. "IGNEEL!"

"Call me father, for that is what I am."

"I haven't seen you in so long! Showed up in your human form?"

"What are you talking about, boy? We see each other every day and I am a normal human. I am the king. We must take our leave. Tomorrow is the ball!"

And soon Natsu left.

Yup, weird…

* * *

-With Lucy and Levy-

Lisanna banged the doors open. "We are back, mother!"

Lucy gasped as a figure she missed the most walked down the steps. Tears leaked out from her eyes and she ran up to her.

"MOTHER! You're here! You're really here."

Layla chuckled. "I have only collapsed, Lucy dear. I have not died."

"Luciella~! Don't glomp mother like that. She is sickly and she needs to rest. Come help me get mother to bed." Lisanna scolded.

As tears still streamed down her face, she smiled and did what Lisanna said.

* * *

"Oh yes, the ball is tomorrow, would you like to go, Luciella? I'm sure we can pretty you up. I don't know where you got those revealing clothes… You too Levy!"

The blond and bluenette smiled. "LET'S DRESS UP!"

* * *

-With the group that got left behind-

"They totally just left us behind…" Gray said.

"Well, what's done is done. We should go find an inn to rest up at. I know what Fairy Tale we're in. I need to find a dress… You guys find an inn. I'll find something to wear." Erza said.

Gajeel and Gray grumbled along to find an inn.

* * *

-With Natsu-

"So, what's up with this big mansion?" Natsu asked.

Grandine looked at him weirdly. "You have been living in this mansion all your life. Why have you forgotten all this? It is as if you have amnesia."

Natsu shook his head. "Where's my room?"

Grandine was even more confused. "The last room down this hall to the left."

When he reached his room, he sighed and plopped down on his bed.

A small hand tugged on his shirt. "Onii-San… Are you alright?"

Wendy looked at him shyly. Natsu smiled and waved her off. "Don't worry. Why don't you go help mom with the baking for tomorrow?"

The girl holding the doll between her hands nodded and ran off.

Only to run back to close the door and run away again.

All Natsu knew was that his parents were Igneel and Grandine and he had a little sister, Wendy. They obviously were not the ones that he knew.

* * *

-The next day-

"GET UP!" Lisanna, Erza, and Grandine yelled from different places.

"Shut up, Natsu. When have you ever woken up this early?" Lucy said with a yawn.

"Wha? Is it morning already Gajeel? Did Erza catch you walking through the entrance again?" Levy said groggily.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LILY! WE'LL PICK UP SHRIMP LATER!" Gajeel yelled out loud as he jumped from his bed in annoyance.

"Who's wakin' me up at this time? Did you follow me home again, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"I don't want to wake up yet, Luce." Natsu whined.

"Natsu? Gajeel?" Lisanna asked. "Who are they? You can't possibly be talking about Prince Natsu."

Erza sighed; these were the typical reactions from these boys?

"Who is this 'Luce'? Tell me. Do you like her? Would you be willing to marry her?" Grandine said excitedly.

"Don't ask…" The others said at the same time.

Layla, Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy walked into the ballroom.

Scarlet hair caught Levy's and Lucy's attention and they went up to Erza to talk.

"Where are Gajeel and Gray? Did they come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-Chan, you should remember that this is party for girls competing to be Natsu's bride. That would just be nasty." Levy said.

As the blond pictured that in her mind, she gagged at the thought. "Ewww…."

"Well, one of us has to go meet up with him, right?" Lucy asked.

The other two nodded.

"And that person would most likely be his bride, right?"

The other two nodded.

"Who's it gonna be?"

The girls glance at each other.

"Well… I and Erza were hoping that you would do it. Thanks, Lu-Chan! Bye!" Levy exclaimed as she shoved Lucy forward into the crowd.

"Hey! Wait!" Lucy tried to stop them with no avail.

"THE BRIDE OF NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS BEEN DECIDED!" A booming voice said.

Everyone in the ballroom looked surprised.

"What the-?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stepped out with a nervous look with an all-too familiar water-mage.

"Juvia…?"

"PLEASE WELCOME, JUVIA LOCKSER!"

**A TWISTER! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! Sorry for updating like, 4 hours later. **

**Please favorite/follow/review/DO ALL! **

**THANK YOU **

**-Aquamarine2002**


	3. Chapter 2

**I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THERE ARE ALREADY 2 FAVORITES, 3 FOLLOWS, AND 2 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Thank you to LuvsManga and NeverInUrWildestDreams for the favorites. (Love your names! XD)**

**Thank you to xgasai-yunox, naustin07, and NeverInUrWildestDreams for following. (Still love the names!)**

**And also, a 'thank you' to my reviewers: NeverInUrWildestDreams and juviadokidoki! Replies will be put at the bottom! **

**I had never would've thought that 'Never Again' would be doing this well… WELL I OBVIOUSLY SUCK AT TELLING THE FUTURE! I'M NO CARLA!**

**Thank you again. Now then, shall we go along with the story? Hehe…**

* * *

_On the previous chapter…_

"_Prince? What the heck are you talking about?"_

"_LUCIELLA! There you are!"_

"_They totally just left us behind…"_

"_Who is this 'Luce'?"_

"_Well… I and Erza were hoping that you would do it."_

"_THE BRIDE OF NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS BEEN DECIDED!"_

"_What the-?"_

"_Juvia…?"_

* * *

"Look guys please don't be mad… It was just a misunderstanding."

"Hai, Natsu-San was just talking to Juvia. It seems that his parents had mistaken Juvia as his new bride by the way he was talking to me."

Lucy was smiling. "Well, I guess that makes everything easier, right? The process goes faster. Now, all you have to do is kiss Juvia and we're home free."

Erza shook her head in disapproval. "No, Lucy, that wouldn't work. They have to fall in love. I and so does everyone here knows that Juvia will only love Gray."

"Gray-Sama! Yes, where is Gray-Sama? Is he not here?"

Levy sighed. "Look, this is a party for Natsu's hand in marriage. Gray and Natsu married are just nasty and gay."

Juvia squirmed in her seat a bit with a red face. "Actually… Juvia would like to see Gray and Natsu do 'the job'… It would make Juvia faint but it would be so hot…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NEVER! ME AND STRIPPER?! DON'T YOU SPEAK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!" Natsu screamed, obviously pissed off.

"Well… I guess that would be pretty hot… who do you think would be on top, Juvia?" Erza whispered quietly.

"Gray-Sama, of course…"

"Ohh, I can see that."

"SHUT UP! I HEAR EVERYTHING!" Natsu yelled in annoyance.

* * *

"That was horrible… I will never take Natsu's and Gray's fights again seriously…" Lucy sighed in exasperation as she walked home with her mother, Lisanna, and Levy.

Lucy's mother and Lisanna were talking to each other about something else.

"You got that right. Can't wait for tomorrow, Lu-Chan." Levy said tiredly.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about~?" Lisanna asked curiously from behind.

Lucy and Levy jumped up in surprise. "Lis!"

The said girl smiled. "That's me! Don't know why you call me that… Now, tell me what you were talking about! Was it about that Gajeel and Natsu guys you were talking about earlier?"

The blond and bluenette turned their heads away and stubbornly replied. "O-of course not!"

Layla looked from behind as she smiled sadly.

* * *

"Aren't you excited for the wedding, Onii-Chan? Juvia-Nee is really nice. She fixed my teddy bear's eye, see?" Wendy said shyly, yet excitedly as she shoved her stuffed animal into Natsu's face.

When Natsu pushed back the bear slightly and Wendy frowned. "Yeah, I do see. Juvia's really kind isn't she?"

Wendy blushed and nodded. "Yup! I can't wait for Juvia-Nee to be my Onee-Chan!" She said with wide smile.

"Wendy, come dear. You must rest! You too, son!" A feminine voice called out. Wendy ran out as she closed the door.

Natsu sighed and prepared himself for the next day.

* * *

"Juvia here is going to get married to Natsu the next day."

"_You_ are going to get married to Salamander? Really? I thought that he would end up with Bunny-Girl…" Gajeel said.

"Please don't misunderstand, Gray-Sama! Juvia has been forced to do so by his parents! Juvia still loves Gray-Sama!" Juvia said in a panicked voice.

The ice-mage merely turned his head away in annoyance and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "Whatever. That just means we'll have to get up earlier, right?"

Juvia looked at him sadly. While Erza smacked him upside on the head, thus making Gray jump and hiss in pain.

"I and Juvia are going to our room. It was trouble and tiring enough to get Juvia away from the mansion, now we have to deal with your arrogant attitude?! Both of you find a suit while we go look and shop around tomorrow. Jewels are worth a lot more here."

Erza shut the door behind her angrily. Silence filled the room Gray and Gajeel were in.

"You messed that up again, dude."

* * *

'_I know…'_

"What about this one? This? This? WHICH ONE SHOULD I WEAR?!" Lisanna panicked

"Lisanna! Calm down! You're going to kill us all. Just put the knife down…" Levy tried to coax her.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN IF WE ACTUALLY GOT INVITED TO THE PRINCE'S WEDDING?! WHY IS IT HELD SO EARLY?! AND WHERE THE HECK DID I GET THIS KNIFE?!"

"EEK! Lis, be careful! That almost sliced my neck off!" Lucy yelled in fear.

"LUCY! HELP!" Levy pleaded.

"I NEED HELP TOO! I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF LIS!" Lucy screamed back at her.

"Just what is happening here?!" Their mother asked sternly.

Lisanna was currently surrounded by dresses, holding a knife in her hand from who-knows-where and swinging it around. Levy and Lucy were holding each other for dear life.

"MOTHER! HELP!" All screamed at the same time.

"Calm down. I'll help."

* * *

"I hate this suit. I don't want to wear it. I don't want to go to the wedding." Gray

"I agree. This thing is way too formal for me. I don't even do formal!" Gajeel complained.

Erza glared at them sternly. "I don't care. You are going to the wedding with those suits."

"Erza-San! The dress is a bit too uncomfortable for Juvia!"

"Come on out. Let me see."

Juvia stepped out the dressing room.

Gray's breath hitched and Erza smiled. "That looks okay. You look good in it. We're taking it."

"But, Erza-San, Juvia thinks that it shows a bit too much…"

'You got that right.' Gray scoffed.

"Nonsense, you are the bride. This is only your spare dress. Let's go."

'You must be crazy, woman!' He thought surprised.

Erza paid for the dresses and suits and left the store with two bags.

'Goddammit.' He mentally cursed.

* * *

"Stand up straight, Natsu! How many times have I told you this?!" His mother scolded him.

"I don't even want to get married…" Natsu whined.

His father snorted. "Yeah, we know. You've told us a sixty-eight times already! What is so bad about Juvia? Wendy loves her! Juvia is pretty, funny, kind, and can keep a conversation with you going. That which is almost impossible!"

"You sound like a pedophile, Dad." Natsu said.

You could feel the anger seeping out of his father and Natsu just smiled and didn't really care.

"LET ME AT 'IM!"

"DADDY! CALM DOWN!"

"HONEY! STOP! WAIT, DON'T YOU DARE REACH INTO YOUR POCKETS!"

The infuriated father had his hands go down, making way inside his pockets. He nearly took out something silver and shiny before Grandine screamed at him.

"Wendy, sweetheart, can you go to your room? Make sure to press the soundproof button. Bye bye, dear. IGNEEL! YOU BETTER PUT THAT FUCKING THING DOWN! IF YOU DO NOT STOP I WILL PUT YOUR PIECE OF CRAP HEAD INTO A FUCKING STAKE AND LAUGH AT YOU HEADLESS BODY! AND YOU, NATSU, BETTER LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER'S DAMN WORDS OR I WILL SHOVE A POLE UP YOUR ASS!"

Well, let us leave them alone for now…

* * *

**That's it! I'll update another chapter today if I can! **

**Looks like Grandine has an evil side, huh? **

**Get the pole joke? Huh? HUH?! Well, if you don't, you can wait till the next chaper! Tee hee. If you do understand, PM me… Nobody shall know until the next chapter!**

**How was it? Not the best, I know… Sorry for that.**

**Reviews:**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams: I apologize if Gray's reaction wasn't told about very much here. In the next chapter, you would understand more. So you'll have to be patient. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Hope you can review on the chapter too!**

**Juviadokidoki (Guest): Aww… You don't have a fanfic account. That's too bad. I wanted to see if you could guess the joke I made. Well, if you could, on the next chapter, make sure to review saying that you understood it. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**1,503 words (Plus this and the AN! XD)!**

**-Aquamarine2002**


	4. Chapter 3

**THIS IS IT! THE CLOSING OF THE CINDERELLA STORY!**

**It might be a bit rushed; I apologize in advance for that. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

_On the previous chapter…_

"_Juvia would like to see Gray and Natsu do 'the job'"_

"_Now, tell me what you were talking about!"_

"_I can't wait for Juvia-Nee to be my Onee-Chan!"_

"_You messed that up again, dude."_

"_I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF LIS!"_

"_But, Erza-San, Juvia thinks that it shows a bit too much…"_

"_I don't even want to get married…"_

"_Wendy, sweetheart, can you go to your room? Make sure to press the soundproof button. Bye bye, dear. IGNEEL! YOU BETTER PUT THAT FUCKING THING DOWN! IF YOU DO NOT STOP I WILL PUT YOUR PIECE OF CRAP HEAD INTO A FUCKING STAKE AND LAUGH AT YOU HEADLESS BODY! AND YOU, NATSU, BETTER LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER'S DAMN WORDS OR I WILL SHOVE A POLE UP YOUR ASS!"_

* * *

Exasperated sighs went around the room.

Everyone, have no idea of what to do, was quite depressed.

"What if we do go along with this? Do you guys even think it would work?" Gray asked doubtfully.

"We could see how it works out…" Levy trailed off a bit.

Erza frowned. "And if it doesn't?"

"We'll just see." Natsu said.

Well, the wedding has to go on, doesn't?" He asked glumly. "We should get started. They already made Juvia's dress. The ceremony's going to be held in three hours or so. Everyone should leave now, get dressed up and everything."

* * *

**(I don't really know the wedding vows, sorry…)**

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman, Juvia Lockser, to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

Of course, Natsu never wanted to do this, for he was in love with someone else. He wanted to leave this cursed book and forget everything happened.

To who was he in love with, you ask?

The girl that he found at Hargeon, the girl that went on those crazy missions with him, the girl who he caught falling from various places, who let him sleep on her bed, who let him eat all her food, and it was his partner.

His best friend.

Natsu suck in his breath before saying the two words. "I do."

"Do you, Juvia Lockser, take this man, Natsu Dragneel, to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Juvia felt a tear drop past her long eyelashes and her powdered cheeks onto the ground.

To everyone, they would think that she was crying out of pure happiness, but all her friends knew that she was sad to not be marrying the man whom she loves the most.

Gray Fullbuster.

Those two words that she had never thought she would say unless to her loved one slipped out her mouth. "I do."

"And now the exchange, please bring out the rings."

Two rings were handed out to Natsu and Juvia, Natsu's being just a silver band and Juvia's having three diamonds onto it.

They said their vows and exchanged rings.

"To anyone who opposes to this marriage, please speak now."

Silence.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As the two leaned closer to each other, they knew they would regret the decision. The decision of agreeing to this. The decision of destroying that village, which caused Natsu, Gray, and Erza to help Lucy and Levy clean the library with Juvia following Gray and Gajeel sleeping quietly in the same room.

And worse, many more of these were to come.

A bright light flashed and everyone blacked out.

* * *

**(THIS PART IS IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ALL OF IT, AT LEAST READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH! REALLY IMPORTANT!)**

Two rings were handed out to Natsu and Juvia, Natsu's being just a silver band and Juvia's having _two _diamonds onto it.

They said their vows and exchanged rings.

"To anyone who opposes to this marriage, please speak now."

Silence.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Is this just me, or does this feel like déjà-vu?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia agrees. Has Natsu-San and Juvia kissed before?"

"I don't think so…"

Natsu shrugged and continued what he was going to do.

* * *

Lucy nudged Levy in the ribs lightly. "Levy, do you feel anything weird?"

She nodded. "There is a strong amount of magic in the air. Something weird is going on."

* * *

A pigtailed Wendy pulled on Erza's dress. "Ne, ne, I saw you talking to Onii-Chan back there in the room. I really like your pretty red hair. You wanna know what I feel? I feel I just went back into time… Ehehe… Do you feel like that Red-Hair-Chan? I wanted to tell you because mommy said I should never keep what I feel inside. Arigato, Red-Hair-Chan!" She finished with a smile and looked back to where Juvia and Natsu were.** (I know that it was stupid…)**

Erza raised an eyebrow.

* * *

As the two leaned closer to each other, they knew they would regret the decision. The decision of agreeing to this. The decision of destroying that village, which caused Natsu, Gray, and Erza to help Lucy and Levy clean the library with Juvia following Gray and Gajeel sleeping quietly in the same room.

And worse, many more of these were to come.

A bright light flashed and everyone blacked out.

* * *

**(Thank you to people who did read all of that. If you didn't understand, I'll explain at the ending AN. This is the most important part of all. Please read all!)**

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman, Juvia Lockser, to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

Natsu now knew that there was déjà-vu feeling in this.

"Juvia, this is serious, I feel it again."

"Juvia does too; look at the rings when we exchange it."

* * *

"Lucy, this is a time warp. I know we've been through this already. This is the third time."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? I thought I was just going crazy!"

"Don't worry, you aren't."

"Levy, Lucy, don't be rude, the Prince's wedding is happening. I can't believe it; this is my first time seeing a royal wedding!" Lisanna squealed quietly.

"That proves that the ones in our group are the only ones that notice. The people in the book are just experiencing the same thing over and over again without even knowing. Of course, characters change. You get it." Levy said.

Lucy nodded and was thinking about how to stop the wedding.

Erza experienced the same thing with Wendy and knew something was up.

* * *

"You may now exchange the rings."

Natsu looked down at the rings. 'Only one diamond? I thought they were 3?'

* * *

'_Yup. He was my favorite author. Too bad he died. His last line from the last book he wrote was 'Third's time the charm.' Cute, huh? Remember that, it might be useful to your dense brain someday.'_

'_What are you talking about, Luce. I already know a lot of things.'_

'_How to fight doesn't count, Natsu. Not everything can be solved with violence, you also need knowledge.'_

'_Yeah right.'_

* * *

Natsu remembered what Lucy told him that day. 'Third's time the charm.' Three diamonds, now there's only one.

He talked as he put the ring on Juvia. "Juvia, this is our last chance. We can't restart after this. Once we lose that last diamond, everything's done for. We probably won't get home. We have to do something now!"

Juvia nodded. She recalled that she still had some of her water magic and her eyes fell on a cup of water near Gajeel. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on getting that water to him.

Levy poked Lucy's forehead as she was thinking. "Look Lucy. Natsu's doing some weird hand signals."

Lucy looked up to see Natsu still looking at Juvia, but could see his hands moving with Juvia looking like she was doing her water magic. She probably was.

"Circle, three, line, two, two lines, one, circle." Obviously confused, she tilted her head as a sign of what he meant.

"Ring, three, diamond, line, two, equal, one, diamond, ring." Lucy nodded her head, saying she knew what he meant.

Natsu looked at her worriedly as a plea for help.

"The ring had three diamonds, and then two went missing. Now there is only one diamond on the ring. He wants me to help him… how?"

Seeing him do a line with his hands multiple times and pointing to his ring, she understood. "Stop the wedding."

"Ahem, now then. **(Blah, blah, blah. More words.)**"

* * *

Seeing chibi water Juvia waving her hands in front of his face was sure normal. Actually, to tell you the truth, it was. Back at Phantom Lord, Juvia used to always send me that distress signal when she was in trouble or something. Never did go help or anything.

Stupid girl still uses it.

Following the trail of water, Gajeel could see it come from a glass. He picked it up and Juvia sighed, knowing that Gajeel saw the chibi water Juvia.

What made her mad was when he handed the glass over to Gray.

'Gajeel-Kun is so dead… How dare he get Gray-Sama is this situation?!'

"Here man, have a glass."

Gray took the glass as Gajeel went back to his seat, snickering while doing so.

The chibi water Juvia was still there. And it went back down in the water. The raven-haired man still saw it though.

Looking up at the altar, he saw Juvia squirming around a bit and twiddling with her fingers.

"To anyone who opposes to this marriage, please speak now."

Not being able to see Juvia be with another man, Gray tried to choke his words out. He nearly stood up from his seat and disagreed to the marriage if it wasn't for Lucy who had spoke up first.

"I oppose to this marriage!" Lucy said as she stood up proudly.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

Natsu and Juvia were both smiling.

"My name is Lucy Heatfilia and I oppose to the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser."

Grandine stood up from her seat. "State your reason. If you disagree with the marriage, why is it?"

Lucy bowed down. "My Queen, the reason I had stopped this ceremony is because…"

All breaths were held.

"I love Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy, what are you saying? Sit down or we'll all go down with you. Mother is already sickly enough!" Lisanna hissed quietly.

Igneel stood up abruptly in anger. "No! I will accept this. My son and Juvia will be wedded immediately! Go on Natsu!"

The salmon-headed man smiled. He walked over to his best friend and hugged her from behind. "Nah, I think I'll stay with Luce here."

Lucy turned around to face Natsu and stood on her toes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips.

The audience was cheering, most with love and a little amount of hate.

* * *

A wind whispered past her ear, the voice bringing in warmth to her heart. For she had missed the sound very much._ "I'm proud of you, Lucy. I knew you would be a great girl. I'll be watching over you. I and your father both."_

"_You've grown. Keep searching for us dragons, Natsu. Tell Wendy and Gajeel that Grandine and Metalicana are fine."_

Darkness overcame the place and all sound faded. Soon, they were all back in the same dark cave they were in before.

**DONE! I know it took a long time. Sorry. **

**Was this chapter a bit confusing?**

**Well, just wait for the next one… Hehe…**

**Any questions? Go ahead and ask! **

**Oh yeah, the pole joke. You guys remember that chapter where Juvia was imagining Gray and Natsu doing 'the job' with Gray on top? Well, you guys know what the 'pole is? **

**To put it in simpler forms, the pole is the thing going up Natsu's ass in Juvia's imagination.**

**Not a very good joke… I should have thought about that more…**

**THANKS FOR READING AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Possibly on Saturday and Sunday, just one chapter each. Sorry. I'm busy…**

**Ja Ne~!**

**-Aquamarine2002**


	5. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THIS LAST WEEK'S UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! **

**I'M BACK!**

**I'm a bit tired, but I wanted to write! I said I would try to update twice a week…**

**Sorry I didn't update last week. I totally fail at updating… I'm going to attempt to update four chapters today. Look forward to it!**

**Let's start! **

* * *

_On the previous chapter…_

"_Well, the wedding has to go on, doesn't?"_

_To who was he in love with, you ask? His best friend._

_As the two leaned closer to each other, they knew they would regret the decision._

"_Lucy, this is a time warp. I know we've been through this already. This is the third time."_

"_My name is Lucy Heatfilia and I oppose to the marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser."_

"_I'm proud of you, Lucy. I knew you would be a great girl. I'll be watching over you. I and your father both."_

"_You've grown. Keep searching for us dragons, Natsu. Tell Wendy and Gajeel that Grandine and Metalicana are fine."_

_Darkness overcame the place and all sound faded. Soon, they were all back in the same dark cave they were in before._

* * *

"So… Lu-Chan… That was something there, huh?" Levy giggled.

Lucy blushed and turned away. "That wasn't anything."

"Don't lie, Lucy-San, Juvia now knows that Lucy will not be a love rival." Juvia said bluntly.

Erza took Lucy in for a hug. "Yes, congratulations. But that Natsu better not do anything to hurt you. And use protection you hear?"

Now Lucy was feeling pain and embarrassment. "Erza, you're kinda crushing me here…"

Erza let go and apologized. "Gomen, Lucy. But you must tell me if Natsu hurts you in anyway. I'll hurt that bastard."

"Whatcha talking about here, Luce?" Natsu asked curiously as he swung his arm around her shoulder.

Lucy pushed his arm away and started to walk with him, leaving Levy, Juvia, and Erza behind.

Levy shrugged. "Oh well, we can't just get between them."

The group continued walking and soon finally saw the light they saw before.

They shielded their eyes and yet again, they were in a village that was not Magnolia or Galandia.

A crowd was gathering in a certain place and the group went over to it.

"Where the heck is Meredy? What did you do to her?" A familiar tattooed man asked a guard.

"Ugh, just let me go. I won't do anything. I just need to find Meredy and leave this weird place. It doesn't look like Edolas or Earthland. Where am I?"

"We have already told you multiple times that you are a threat and that this is Rafimly." The guard answered.

"And I have already told you multiple times that I didn't do anything and that I have never heard of the so called 'Rafimly'" Jellal mocked.

The guard shook his head and motioned for more guards to come. "You are going to have to come with us, sir. You're going to be put in for questioning."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You have magic power in you, which mean that you might be working for the wicked black witch. Therefore, we must question you."

Jellal sighed and his eyes looked over the crowd. There was this pink haired man that stood out pretty well…

"Natsu! Help me out over here? They won't let me go. I already told them the truth and they wouldn't listen to me. Did you see Meredy anywhere?" Jellal asked.

The crowed parted away from Natsu, for the prisoner knew him. "You there, you also have magic power in you. Who are you lot?"

"Look, you stupid ass guard, me and Jellal here have magic. We only use it to hurt the people who hurt our family and friends. Right now, I can see that you are keeping Jellal as a prisoner. He doesn't seem to be lovin' it. So, what I would suggest is that you take your hands off him and let him go before I burn you."

Erza came up and bonked him on the head. "Stop it, Natsu. They should have a reason to do this."

"Oh my, princess. Why are you associating with these people? They could be with the wicked black witch. And why are you out of your castle? Your grandfather has strictly said that you weren't allowed to leave without a guard. We have to get you back quickly. Let go of the man, let's get the princess back first."

Erza decided to play along. "But I just wanted to take a walk. Isn't that okay?"

The guard shook his head and took her away on his horse.

* * *

"Someone, please explain…" Jellal said.

"Oh… I see. So that should mean that Natsu and Lucy should be together. What fairy tale are we in then?" Jellal asked.

Levy pushed up her glasses and replied. "Sleeping Beauty. The guards mentioned a wicked black witch, so it must be Sleeping Beauty. It could be Snow White but Snow White wasn't kept in her castle for protection. Erza didn't have her freedom, meaning that the tale is sleeping Beauty."

Gray patted Levy's head. "Exactly what you would expect from Levy. She reads something and immediately comes up with a conclusion."

"Gihi, typical Shrimp." Gajeel smirked.

Levy pouted and Lucy scolded them. "Don't say that. You wouldn't like that to be said to you, now would you?"

"Calm down, Luce. They were just playing…"

"No, they were teasing Levy-Chan."

"It's alright, Lu-Chan."

"So, let's focus on the big problem here. How do we get Erza back?"

* * *

"My goodness, what will I ever do with you, Erza? I have told you to stop running away multiple times! Do you not remember about the curse I told you about? You cannot leave this castle until you are 16 unless heavily guarded with permission! Stay in your room for now!" Erza's 'grandfather' yelled.

"Well he obviously doesn't know that I am 26. How do I get out?" She huffed.

A window was open and Erza looked down from it. "Nope, not going down that thing. I could requip… Requip!"

Erza requipped to her flying armor and tried to go out the window, only to be bounced back. "Magic-proof, huh?"

Taking two daggers out from her boots, she tried climbing out the window.

Halfway down, she could see that the place was heavily guarded. Of course, she could just defeat them, but that would cause too much of a commotion. So, she climbed back up in annoyance.

"This is a really big dilemma. How the heck do I get out?

"Erza!" She heard a voice call out.

"Meredy! Jellal was looking for you! Where were you? Come help me get out of here." Erza said as she sat on the windows ledge with her legs dangling.

"Jellal? Who is that? Whatever. Today, Miliana will be teaching you history, I will be teaching you camouflage, and Kagura will be teaching you swordsmanship. Save the best for last, eh? You always did like training with Kagura. Anyways, just wait here until Miliana comes. You'll have a lot to do today. Your grandfather said that you could go outside today if you finish everything early. Of course, we'll be with you with some guards. Look forward to it! Bye!" Meredy rambled and left.

Erza pondered for a moment. "Oh! That was this world's Meredy, meaning that Meredy is probably in the real world. Ok… Now, I just have to wait for Miliana.

* * *

"Please? Our friend's in there and we need to get her out!" Lucy pleaded.

The guards stood still. "Just tell us the name and we'll get her for you."

"Erza. Erza is the name of the person we want to meet." Levy said.

"Her Highness will not speak with you! You people are merely commoners and she is busy. Do not bother her. You must leave this castle at once and never come back!"

"B-but-"

"LEAVE!"

The group settled back and walked away in defeat.

* * *

"Just let me use my magic! I could easily burn them into a crisp!"

Lucy wacked him on the head. "NO! They can't know that we have magic. Didn't you see Jellal get captured by them because of his magic? We can't be captured!" She sighed.

"Guys?" Juvia asked meekly.

"What is it?"

"Well, Juvia remembers that Mira-San told Juvia that Mystogan knows a sleeping magic. Do you suppose that Jellal-Kun could use it?"

Everyone looked at Jellal.

Jellal shrugged. "I don't know. But I doubt it. I and my brother look the same but we don't exactly have the same magic. We might have the same types of magic but it's very different. It's complicated."

"How the heck are we going to get Erza back then?"


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the second update today for last Sunday. **

**ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah, I have to say this. I'm going to stop telling what happened on the previous chapter. If you want to know, just read it. Having to copy and paste everything is a waste of time. Sorry!**

* * *

"ERZA!"

"KAGURA!"

The two charged at each other.

Kagura swung her sword at Erza and Erza dodged it. She stuck her foot out, made Kagura trip and pinned her down.

Kagura struggled in her grasp. "What the heck? How have you gotten better in swordsmanship all of a sudden? Have you been doing extra work?"

"Ahahaha, yeah. I guess I have…" Erza said nervously.

Kagura nodded and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder. "I understand. But please, don't overwork yourself, Erza. It's bad for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to my room." Erza waved off.

When Erza got to her room, there was a familiar figure sitting on her bed.

"Hey!" Jellal said as he waved his hand at her.

"Jellal?! How did you get here?"

He pointed at the window. "I climbed. This place is really high. It took alone time for me to get up here."

"But what about the guards?" Erza asked.

"I made them fall asleep. It was pretty easy to learn how to do so. Just say a few words and poof."

She sweatdropped. "I-I see…"

Jellal held out his hand to Erza.

"Well, we gonna go, or what? Everyone's worried about you."

Erza blushed and took his hand. "Let's go superhero." She smiled.

They jumped off the ledge of the window.

* * *

"Erza! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good; they didn't do anything to hurt me. They were just trying to keep me protected."

Levy sighed. "Thank goodness. We were really worried. We thought that you got hurt or something! Glad to see that you're fine."

Ezra smiled. "Hehe… But we still have to focus on the main problem at hand. We still have to find a way out of this fairy tale. Just because I escaped doesn't mean its over."

"Oh yeah… Well, doesn't that mean that someone will just have to get all kissy kissy with Erza when she's asleep? Kinda perverted, if you ask me…" Natsu mumbled.

"NOT GRAY-SAMA! GRAY-SAMA WILL NOT KISS ERZA-SAN!" Juvia yelled at him.

"Don't worry. He'll die before that happens anyways. By the hands of Titania herself. Gii Hii." Gajeel said.

As Gray tried pulling a clinging Juvia off his arms he spoke up. "Then the man for the job would most likely be Jellal, right?"

Erza stammered. "T-that's not c-c-correct. I- I don't, I don't-"

"Hey guys! Got the stuff you needed. Don't know why you ne-"

"I don't even like Jellal!" Erza retorted loudly as Jellal walked through the door.

He dropped all the stuff he bought and looked at Erza. Everybody in the room looked at what made the noise. "Umm…" He stooped down to pick up the stuff he dropped. "You know that you don't have to declare it so loudly, right? I was pretty sure that you did. Now it's just embarrassing…"

When he finished cleaning the mess, he set down everything on the table and walked back to the door. "I still have to find Meredy. I'll be back. See ya later."

"Erza… You didn't have to deny it that much… That was too harsh…" Levy said sadly.

Lucy ushered all the guys out the room and shut the door. "You should go now. Get some sleep Erza.

"Erza-San…" Juvia said as she took Erza's hand and dragged her out the room.

Juvia and Erza reached their room and went to their beds.

As Erza lied on the bed with her pillow up against her chest, tears fell out her eyes.

'_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

"ERZA-SAN! Wake up!" Juvia said loudly.

"The guy from the front desk told us that the guards are already searching for Erza-San. Juvia is ready. Erza-San must get dressed quickly and leave through the window. Natsu-San and the others are already down there."

Erza changed quickly and tied up her hair. She jumped down from the window and landed on her feet. Juvia followed in pursuit.

They ran away from the guards and ended up in the forest. Inside was a cottage which they stayed in.

Levy whispered to Gray. "Did Jellal come back?"

He shook his head. "Nope. No signs of him coming back either."

Levy looked down sadly and sat down on a chair.

"Let's just stay here for today. We'll go back to the village tomorrow."

* * *

"EEK! Who are you people?!"

"Wendy?" Lucy asked groggily. "Is that you?"

Wendy panicked. "Wait! You know me?! Am I supposed to know you? Are you guys' secret spies from the castle sent to kill me? Or send me back to the orphanage? I don't want to go back! Let me stay with Grandma Porlyusica!"

"Wendy-San, calm down. You don't know us. We know you from a friend… Yes, a friend. Your friend from the orphanage." Juvia said calmly.

"Chelia? She's okay?"

Juvia nodded.

Wendy sighed and set her basket down. "Okay! Would you guys like some tea? I found some of the best herbs today in the forest. I'm pretty sure they'll taste good as tea!"

* * *

"Here you go. I apologize for yelling at you earlier. I didn't know that you guys were friends of Chelia. Jeez, the least she could have done was telling me." Wendy pouted.

"So, why run away from the guards?" She asked.

They told they story and Wendy laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe us…" Natsu said dejectedly.

"Gomen… I probably don't believe you, but I still trust you. I'll go along with this." Wendy smiled.

"Arigato, Wendy-San." Juvia said.

Wendy stood up and stretched. "Yosh! I only have three rooms; I hope you guys are okay with that.

Erza nodded. "That's fine. It's more than enough."

"Okay! Grandma Porlyusica will be back tomorrow, so you guys have to leave a bit early. I'll be making breakfast at 5:00. Come down then. After breakfast, you guys will leave and I won't say a word to the guards, good?"

They nodded.

"You're all free to do whatever you want. No breaking things in this house or breaking the house itself. I'll make dinner." Wendy said.

Lucy walked up to her. "May I help, Wendy? You're helping us a lot; we should do something for you!"

Wendy nodded and brought Lucy over to the kitchen. "Sure, Lucy. Today's dish is curry. Should we make it spicy?"

* * *

"Dinner is served. Enjoy!" Lucy said as she came out the kitchen with filled plates.

Wendy was behind her also with some filled plates.

The group ate and went upstairs to sleep.

The next morning, they quickly ate breakfast and started to depart.

"Farewell, Wendy! Thanks for everything." Gray said.

Wendy waved goodbye. "Don't worry. Anytime. A friend of Chelia's is a friend of mine's!"

Gajeel grinned and patted her head. "Thanks Midget."

They left down the road.

A few hours later, Porlyusica knocked on the cottage door. "Wendy, are you there?"

Wendy opened the door and smiled. I made lunch, Grandma! Guess what happened? I met the strangest people."

She talked and talked about what happened yesterday. Remembering that she was supposed to keep this a secret from the guards, she halted in her sentence. "Oh yeah, we also can't tell the castle guards. They said not too. I trust them, Grandma. Can you keep this a secret?"

Porlyusica smiled. "Sure."

A loud knock was on their door. "Porlyusica. I demand you open this door at once. We need to ask you some questions"

* * *

**Sorry. I'm only able to update 2 chapters. I won't be able to make it up for last week. Just bear with me. Please excuse my absence for last week and forget about it.**

**Sorry…**


End file.
